The Love Letter
by Kumiko-oneechan
Summary: Hinata writes a letter and Naruto finds the letter. Guess what happens next. pairing: what do you think? oneshot COMPLETE!


**This is my first one-shot and I have an other story called Long Lost Sister. If you read it I had writer's block and have no idea what to write.**

**Someone's POV**

Every time I walk by him and he never notices me I always want to talk to him but every time I look at him I feel so weird and I lose consciousness. Sometimes I have to look down to talk to him but I still blush crimson red. Then to let my feelings out I wrote a letter. After I finished the letter I decided I would give him that letter… if I could. I was walking in the village with the letter when he popped out of nowhere. "Hey Hinata-chan what's going on?" I started looking down because I can feel that I'm blushing.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun h-how a-are you?"

"Fine, what do you have in hand?" asked Naruto. I put the letter behind my back.

"Oh, nothing it's just something for my dad." Naruto just kept on looking at me and I got really nervous.

"Well Ja ne Hinata-chan." I didn't answer back because i knew that even though I said i would give the letter to him I was so afraid just to look at him that I would be able to give him this letter. Just then I had an idea maybe I can slip it into his pocket! No that wouldn't work he would feel me. Maybe I can ask someone else to give it to him. No they would just want to read it. Since I couldn't think of anything I let it go with the wind.

**Naruto POV**

After I finished talking to Sakura-chan I noticed Hinata-chan, something was wrong with her so I asked, "Hey Hinata-chan what's going on?"

Then she just looked down and answered, "I'm fine Naruto-kun h-how a-are you?" I looked at her suspiciously.

"Fine, what do you have in your hand?" She put the paper behind her back and said it was for her dad. Well I just said bye to her but she didn't answer back so I just ran home. Just as I was running a white thing passed me in the air. The paper flew until I lost sight of it. When I got home my window was open and the white thing I saw was right in the foot of my window. I was so eager to find out what it was that I just jumped to my window. I thought the paper looked like the paper Hinata-chan had. Nah it's not it, then I opened the envelop and read the letter:

**_I love you so much I'd die for you._**

**_Even if you are living I'd live for you._**

**_I'd do anything for you to still be mine._**

**_You are very precious to me and always will be._**

**_I love you 'till the ends of the earth… no galaxy!_**

**_Even if you don't know anything about me I'll wait._**

**_I can't give you this letter because of my shyness._**

**_Someday I will give you this and you will know how much I love you._**

**_I will always protect you and your dreams._**

**_I will wait for you until you notice me._**

**_This is how much I love you but you won't see unless I show you this which is soon. Or until you notice me._**

**_-Your Secret _****_Admirer_**

**_P.S. If someone gives you this letter or you find it you have to figure out who I am._**

I paused for a minute and ran to Sakura-chan.

**Hinata POV**

I was walking toward my house when I saw Sakura-san. Then Naruto-kun ran up to her and asked, "Hey Sakura-chan did you write this?" That looked a lot like my letter and how did Naruto get it?! Sakura-san read the letter and said,

"No baka I don't love you I love Sasuke. That is a good letter maybe I one for Sasuke-kun." Sakura ran away from Naruto after she said that. I was so mad Naruto didn't come up to me even though I said I'd wait for him. I started crying , then Naruto noticed me and asked what's wrong.

I didn't answer him because I was so mad and then I just yelled, "I WROTE THAT LETTER AND YOU ASKED SAKURA!!" I looked up and his face looked scared. I was even scared so I ran to my house until Naruto stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

**Naruto POV**

I was shocked for a moment on how Hinata-chan just yelled and it looked like she was shocked too. The she started running and suddenly I started running after her. My body was saying, "Run after her, she needs you and you need her." So that was when grabbed her wrist.

I didn't know what to say at first but after a minute I said, Matsu Hinata-chan I need to talk to you." She looked up at me and slapped my hand.

"What do you want with me?! I already know you love Sakura-san!!"

"Hinata-chan listen I didn't know it was for me. I thought it was Sakura-chan's letter to Sasuke. I don't love her I love you." I just blurted out my feelings and now I feel dumb. She stopped crying and standed up straight. Abig smile was on her face and she hugged me and she started crying again but of joy. I hugged her back and we stayed together for a bit more and we pulled away from each other. Then suddenly her soft lips crushed against mine. I thought, "What a letter can do for people."

**Hinata POV**

I will never forget what Naruto said, "I don't love her I love you." After we finished hugging without thinking I crushed my lips against his. I felt him kissing me back. I thought, "What a letter can do for people."

I pulled away smiling and said, "I waited forever for you to say that." He smiled and I ran away because during our kiss it started raining.

Naruto yelled, "Ja ne Hinata-chan and I love you." Then I lost sight of him. After that day we got married and I became Hinata Uzumaki. We have a boy and a girl named Yuki and Kyoko. Naruto still has the letter that I wrote for him.

**Just in case you don't know what they say here are the translations.**

**Ja ne: bye**

**Matsu: wait**

**Baka: stupid**

**Thanks for reading and check my page for really good stories**


End file.
